


Blind Devotion

by akishima_naruren



Series: Viewfinder Angsty Stories [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishima_naruren/pseuds/akishima_naruren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear the last thing I wanted him to do is to help me out of pity.  - Akihito</p><p>Akihito can’t see how much I can do for him and he didn’t need to know that. Supporting him silently is the only thing I can give him and that's how much I love him.  - Asami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this youtube video 'Blind Devotion' : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_99ySDoC1fw

**AKIHITO’s POV**

 

I love it when I wake up in the morning before Asami. It gives me time to watch him peacefully sleeping without feeling embarrassed. I would run my hand on his hair enjoying its soft texture as I feasted my eyes to his great body. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a pervert it’s just that I admired his great physique! Though sometimes he caught me off guard and I just found myself pinned on the bed and him fucking me to his heart’s content. That perverted bastard!

 

There are rare occasions when I woke up to Asami’s gentleness. I would sometimes felt his hand roaming comfortably all over my body while he kissed my hair like savoring its scent. It made my heart thump harder on my chest but I tried hard to fake my sleep too embarrassed to face him. Though I must say I liked it, how I wish he would always be this gentle. But I can’t tell that to him because I know he will only tease me.

 

 

I love cooking as much as I love food. I made sure everything I cook is delicious so that Asami won’t complain even though he always requested me foods that were beyond my budget. I protested at first but thinking about it, cooking for that bastard is not bad. I felt happy when he praised my creation. After all compared to him, I am nothing. So it is fulfilling for me to make his stomach happy.

 

One morning while I was cooking, I was surprised when he sneaked behind me and gave a quick peck on my nape. It was fast that I wasn’t able to protest. He retreated after that, pouring himself a nice cup of coffee before settling himself on the table waiting for the food. Then I realized it became a habit for both of us, first on my nape and gradually to my cheeks up to a quick peck on my lips. Romantic isn’t it but I wonder why he was doing that.

 

 

I always do the laundry. Call it gross but to tell you the truth, I love smelling Asami’s used shirts. If he’s not around, I wear the shirt he used the other day while doing the laundry. Okay I confess, I love him and I can’t live without him anymore. But I just can’t tell him how I feel, I’m afraid everything might change and I’m already satisfied with our current phase.    

 

 

Whenever I went out to work, Asami never failed to call me to ask how I am doing. Seriously? We’ve been together every day and he still asked me how am I doing? I know that was just his excuse for teasing me. That bastard always makes way for his own amusement.

 

If I’m not in a hurry, I always walked from home to work. I like the feeling of an utterly peaceful day. Sometimes tweaking pictures of what I call ‘Daily Lives’ of common people. It helps me clear my mind and averted my worries about my relationship with Asami before I go to my stressful work. Despite my irritation to Asami, I felt my life at peace. I hope this will continue on forever.

 

 

**_But I was wrong._ **

 

 

It was another beautiful day, the weather was nice, people are lively and everything is normal. I was savoring the hot rays of the sun when a burst of pain hit me. My eyes hurt and my vision became blurry. I shook off my head a few times trying to clear my vision and I failed to notice that the stop light turned red. Thankfully the car stopped before it hit me and I apologized to the driver bowing my head repeatedly.

 

The pain and blurriness kept on going for a few days that’s when I decided to visit a doctor. He ran a few tests and I was shocked with the result.

 

**_I am going blind. A rare disease I can barely pronounce has taking away my vision and I would probably lose my whole career over it._ **

****

I won’t be able to watch Asami sleeping. I won’t be able to gaze at his beautiful body that I admired the most. I won’t be able to see his golden eyes that bore deep into my soul. I won’t be able to see his irritating smirk that makes me hyped up. And my wish to read his unreadable expression will never came true.

 

I won’t be able to cook good food for him. I won’t be able to give him food that will satisfy his stomach. I would probably never hear him compliment my food anymore and there will never be a romantic breakfast anymore.

 

I would probably fail doing the laundry. I might ruin his clothes and Asami will be unhappy. I won’t be allowed to touch his clothes anymore.

 

I would probably lose the one thing I love, photography. The only thing that made me genuinely happy, the only thing that pulls me out of reality and I will never be able to capture the truth behind the reality covered with lies. The only thing that I know I have a worth will be taken away from me because of this fucking disease. **_With this, I lost everything._**

 

I will no longer be able to walk alone; Asami would not let me if he knew. Or maybe I will never have the courage to walk alone and be alone for the rest of my life.

 

The hardest part is that how can you tell someone you love that you’re going to be blind? Knowing that you will become a burden, it hurts to think that he will set me aside because I’m already useless. I can’t blame him, he deserves someone better not someone who already lose his worth.

 

**_I will never be able to support him or stand as his equal._ **

 

I tried to act normal in front of him but I failed. He noticed the changes, as much as possible I tried hiding my condition but the disease took its toll and lately darkness was all I can see.

 

He confronted me and I have no other choice but to tell the truth. He told me that everything will be okay that he would help me and I didn’t need to worry. It’s easy for him to say that because he is not the one going blind. It’s easy for him because he doesn’t know how much it hurts. It’s easy for him because he is perfect.

 

**_I swear the last thing I wanted him to do is to help me out of pity._ **

 

 

 

 

**ASAMI’s POV**

 

 

**_Akihito went blind and he doesn’t want me to help._ **

 

****

There is one time when he tried to escape, to run away from me. After telling me his condition I know how devastated he was. I know what he thinks. I know he doesn’t want to be a burden to me. I know everything; the pain he was going through is the same pain I am going through.

 

The first days were really hard for both of us. I tried so many times to reach out to him but he always pushed me aside. He said he’s okay and he can do everything on his own. He doesn’t understand that it hurts me seeing him like that.

 

I am not vocal with my feelings but I love him that’s why I wanted to help him in every way I can. I want to take care of him and I want him to rely on me but he was really stubborn. I know it was pride that keeps him going. It was only his pride he was holding on this time, I can’t blame him; he loses everything just because of one disease.

 

 

Akihito tried hard to act normal and do the usual things he do when he still have his sight. I was bothered at first if he had enough sleep because whenever I wake up he was already awake. Whenever he sensed that I’m already awake, he will immediately walk out of the room to prepare breakfast.

 

I sometimes woke up to the feeling of his hands brushing softly at my face as if trying to remember its features. I pretended to be asleep while watching him enjoys what he was doing. This is the time when his defiant hazel eyes lose their spark. The eyes that I love were lifeless with tears trying to escape. That’s when I stir from pretending to sleep and he will immediately retreat his hands and started to wipe his face before telling me **_‘Good morning’_** and what do I want for breakfast. I watched how he slowly and carefully gets off the bed then he counted his steps, his hands resting on the wall as his guide to find the door.

 

After a few practice he was able to get back in cooking. I told him it’s not necessary for him to cook because we can always order or eat outside. I also told him that I can cook but he still insisted. I let him because I don’t want us to fight and if this is the way I can help him, I’ll go for it.

 

But there are times I silently helped him. When he can’t get the ingredients he needed, I silently move the thing near his searching hands. I still give him kisses whenever he cooks because he still blushed whenever I do it and it’s cute. I’m proud to say that even without his sight, his foods are really delicious which is worth complementing.

 

 

He was able to separate the laundry and I was amazed. He can really figure out my white and colored shirts. He smiles whenever he figures it out. It seems like he was playing a game. I sometimes tell him that I’ll try to do the laundry but he always beat me to it, telling me that a crime lord like me doesn’t know anything about washing clothes. He also said I might ruin the clothes so he banned me from the laundry. But he never knew that every time he do the laundry I was there watching him.

 

 

Our relationship has been out to his friends. Akihito knows that he can’t hide his conditions to them. At first they were shocked because they thought Akihito’s lover was an old wealthy woman. I had a talked with them and told them everything about Akihito’s stubbornness and they sympathized with me. Knowing their friend for a long time, they can’t help but give their support. In return I made sure that they can come and go whenever they want to the penthouse so that Akihito will never get bored.

 

 

He no longer works as a photographer but luckily he was able to find a job that hires person’s with eye disability. But before that we went through a lot of fights because I don’t want him to be out of my sight. What if he’ll get hurt? But then I realized that if this is what he wants then so be it. As long as he comes back to me everything is fine. But if he runs away again, I’ll make sure to drag him back and cage him to me forever.

 

I told him that I can always send him to his work but he refused. He insisted that he like walking alone, that I’m a busy man and he doesn’t want to disturb me from work.

 

Since I met Akihito, I became a worry wart. So whenever he went out for work or groceries I made sure someone from my guards were there to guide him. I ordered them silently not to interact with Akihito but make sure that he will never met any accidents crossing the street or he never had a hard time shopping. That is when I was out of Japan for business trip.

 

If I’m in the country I made sure that I was the one following him. I made sure I was the one helping him. I made sure I was the one he can rely on. I made sure of it even though he doesn’t see.

 

**_Akihito can’t see how much I can do for him and he didn’t need to know that. Supporting him silently is the only thing I can give him and that's how much I love him.  
_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! I hope you liked it. ^_^


End file.
